Reading into the Future
by Believe.Love.Laugh
Summary: What if you could read into the future and possibly stop the murder of Alison DiLaurentis? Full Summary inside! R&R! Rated T for Minor Swearing


**Summary:**

**So I've managed to go back into the mid year of seventh grade to pay a visit to dear Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna. Well actually not a visit, I was planning to give them a book. Not just any book, but a book that could possibly stop the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. But sometimes knowing the truth can get you killed faster. Don't say I never helped you bitches.  
>~A<strong>

So what if A actually sends a book to Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna called, "Pretty Little Liars"? What would they do if they could read into the future and possibly prevent the death of their best friend Ali? Why would A give them a book that they could read into the future when A wants Ali dead? Well you have to read to find out.

Chapter 1

"So I've heard that Ali's busy tonight." Spencer Hastings said as she took a sip of her latte.

"Yeah, she's been real busy ever since she made it into the JV team." Emily replied trying to look like it didn't matter.

"This sucks!" Hanna moaned. "Now I'm going to be bored tonight!"

"Same here." Aria sighed as she took a bite out of her sandwich. They were in the cafeteria eating and gossiping about the latest trends and the super cool party they got invited to until Ali got a text and said it was "important" and then totally ditched them.

"Yeah well I've got to go study for my History test, it's worth about thirty percent of my grade so bye." Spencer took one last sip of her latte and then picked it up and threw it away as she walked out of the cafeteria.

"I bet she's just jealous that Ali made the team while she didn't." Hanna replied rolling her eyes. Spencer brushed off what Hanna said and decided to go to the library to study.

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait to see you either." A familiar voice said huskily as Spencer walked past a room. She jerked to a stop and walked up to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"No, they're not on to us. Just really suspicious or jealous whatever, god they can be so annoying sometimes." The voice continued, Spencer froze. The voice belonged to Ali and she was on the phone talking about her, Emily, Hanna, and Aria. Spencer backed away slowly and then rushed off into the library. _I can't believe that she was talking about us, behind our backs. _Spencer thought. Well true she was Alison DiLaurentis, she could trash talk anyone and yet she'd be able to get away with it.** Bleep!** The noise wrecked Spencer's train of thoughts as she reached inside her pocket and pulled out her Sidekick.

**Go to bookcase 304-309 in the back area; look up at the top right side of the bookcase.**

It was from an unknown number but Spencer decided to go check.

"Let's see, ummm three hundred and one through three hundred and three. Nope, oh there it is." Spencer said to herself as she rushed over to the bookcase and scanned the top right side of the bookcase.

"What the?" She said as she pulled out a book, on it was a green sticky note saying.

**READ ME SPENCER**

Spencer tore off the sticky note and there in bold letters, said the title "**Pretty Little Liars.**"

"Ohmigod." Spencer whispered as she flipped to the very first page.

**SURE, Alison was **_**Alison**_**. She was the shoulder to cry on, the only one you'd ever want calling up your crush to find out how he felt about you, and the final word on whether your new jeans made your butt look big. But the girls were also afraid of her. Ali knew more about them than anyone else did, including the bad stuff they want to bury-just like a body. It was horrible to think Ali might be dead, but…if she was, at least their secrets were safe.**

** And they were. For three years, anyway.**

_Alison? That must've been a coincidence considering how __**our**__ Alison also knows all of our secrets. _Spencer thought as she flipped to the back cover of the book to read the summary.

**EVERYONE HAS SOMETHING TO HIDE- ESPECIALLY HIGH SCHOOL JUNIORS SPENCER, ARIA, EMILY, AND HANNA.**

_Whoa wait, Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna? Ohh-kay that has got to be a freaky coincidence. But I'm sure it can't be talking about us…I mean it said High School Juniors. We're only in Seventh grade. What am I being so paranoid about? _Spencer thought again as she continued to read the summary.

**Spencer covets her sister's boyfriend. Aria's fantasizing about her English teacher. Emily's crushing on the new girl at school. And Hanna uses some ugly tricks to stay beautiful.**

** But they've all kept an even bigger secret since their friend Alison vanished.**

** How do I know? Because I know **_**everything**_** about the bad girls they were and the naughty girls they are now. And guess what? I'm telling.**

**~A**

"Ohmigod. This can't be true." Spencer said feeling chills go down her spine. Without any hesitation she walked over to a chair and sat down and flipped open the book to the first page of the story.

**HOW IT ALL STARTED**

**Imagine it's a couple of years ago, the summer between the seventh and eighth grade. You're tan from lying out next to your rock-lined pool, you've got on your new Juicy sweats (remember when everybody wore those?), and your mind's on your crush, the boy who goes to that other prep school whose name we won't mention and who folds jeans at Abercrombie in the mall. You're eating your Cocoa Krispies just how you like 'em-doused in skin milk-and you see this girl's face on the side of the milk carton. **_**MISSING.**_** She's cute-probably cuter than you-and has a feisty look in her eyes. You think, **_**Hmm, maybe **_**she **_**likes soggy Cocoa Krispies too.**_** And you bet she'd think Abercrombie boy was a hottie as well. You wonder how some so…well, so much like you went missing. You thought only girls who entered beauty pageants ended up on the sides of milk cartons.**

** Well, think again.**

Spencer who was getting chills all over again continued reading anyway.

** Aria Montgomery burrowed her face in her best friend Alison DiLaurentis' lawn.**

"Shit." Spencer said wide eyed as she dropped the book. "It is about us."

**Hey guys! Please R&R! Hope you like it!(: .Laugh**


End file.
